


My Lonely Heart Calls

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek totally took hours to get ready, Drabble, He got all dressed up and then spent the whole night just lurking, Jealous Derek, M/M, Pining Derek, Pre-Slash, seemingly oblivious Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Derek watches Stiles from afar, convinced his feelings are unreturned. But things are not always what they seem...





	My Lonely Heart Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Prompted by @sterekdrabbles and the words _stomach, frown_ and _midnight_. This has a ‘Dancing on my Own’ vibe, but the title is from Whitney Houston’s ‘I Wanna Dance with Somebody’. As for the event they’re at, it’s whatever you want it to be. Prom, gala, Policeman’s Ball, whatever your heart desires. :-)

Derek’s stomach dropped. Stiles was laughing, twirling Lydia, her fair skin and red ( _strawberry_ _blonde_ , he imagined Stiles interjecting) hair offset to stunning effect by the midnight blue gown she wore.

 

He’d been stupid to hope he stood any chance against her.

 

He frowned, remembering how carefully he’d selected his outfit tonight, primping and preening in the mirror for longer than he cared admit, running imaginary conversations, seeking the perfect opening gambit, knowing Stiles valued wit as well as wisdom. All for naught.

 

He turned to go. A familiar voice stopped him. Tentative. Hopeful. _Stiles_.

 

“May I have this dance?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it’s lucky for Derek that Stiles is completely over Lydia and crushing on his favourite Sourwolf now. That doesn’t mean he can’t still be friends with Lydia, though. Hope you enjoyed it. Come say hi in the comments here, or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. I promise not to bite! :-)


End file.
